


It's late at night...

by viralparrot



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viralparrot/pseuds/viralparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is trying to deal with the break up. He finds a way eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's late at night...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say. I only hope that he has not cried that much.  
> And I am sorry that I haven't written at Bloody Love, but I don't feel like, if they broke up...

_It’s late at night and I can’t sleep…_

 

He doesn’t even know what time is it or how long has he stayed there, surrounded by darkness and thinking hard. Thinking at everything that has happened and that will follow. He doesn’t know what would take at the next interview or performance, but one thing would be as clear as daylight: he would prefer locking himself in the house and remain there. He doesn’t want to deal with insistent reprters. The same questions will be put over and over again, until he’ll feel dizzy and his head will feel like exploding.

 

He doesn’t want to explain them anything mostly because he doesn’t want to remember how his life has been this months. Everything was so different… He was more than happy with the life he had: he was successful, he had a family supporting him no matter what, and most of all he had a sweet and caring boyfriend.

 

Oh, Sauli, his Sauli… He felt like they were perfect for each other. And he doesn’t even know how they got to the point of separation. It’s just like they didn’t feel so close like in the beginning. And only the mental image of this brought tears in his eyes. He remembered crying a lot this months and just when he thought it was over, a fresh wave of hot tears would pour over and over again on his pale cheeks, soaking his freckles. It hurts, it really does. Sauli was the first man to reach that kind of connection he has always longed for. And now it’s all gone. But it is better off this way. He was so sick of fake smiling, little pecks mostly on his cheek and lack of love. He really didn’t felt loved anymore. But he wasn’t blaming Sauli at all. He knew better that it was the fault of both. Their careers had something to say in this too. He knew Sauli was so excited for his show and he was happy for him too. But they have spent so little time lately and they were slowly but surely moving away one from another.

 

And he didn’t want that, but it still happened. He always thought that people come into and leave your life for a reason, in order to learn something from the experience with them. But he wasn’t quite ready to let go Sauli, because he taught him how to love. Sauli taught him the meaning of true love, how it feels and how to be close to the person you have feelings for. Sauli taught him how to let someone into his soul and how to share his fears and insecurities with a person ready to comfort and cuddle all of him. He loved him even when Sauli was stubborn as hell, trying to make him to do things he didn’t want to, but he thought there were _‘for his sake’_. He looked so adorable frowning and pouting at the same time…

 

Adam smiled at the sweet memories rushing through him. He remembered all the nights passed in that exact bed, wrapped in the warmth of their bodies. It felt so good, so perfect… Standing up, he went downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. All this lack of sleep caused his head to throb. He was in desperate need of a cup of hot tea. Surely it would calm him down. Oh God, he really wanted to love and be loved again. His mouth curled again in a smile at the thought of his fans. His _Glamberts_ …

 

_“He was all folded up in the blankets, laptop in his lap, headphones on. He was scrolling through the photos with his boyfri… oh sorry ex-boyfriend. He was sobbing hard, his eyes were red and puffy. Why did they have to fall apart? Suddenly one of them caught his attention. They were in bed, him with his eyes closed while Sauli was caressing his tummy. How does he yearn for his touch… Then he looked at the date the photo was taken: 10.04.2012… They WERE doing that so often: lying in bed while touching eachother… A shiver shot through him. He couldn’t do that anymore. He closed the folder and went on Twitter. He wanted love again in his life. After a moment of silence in his mind, he wrote: ‘Love you all!! :)’ and watched the hundreds of replies from his Glamberts. They loved him back! ...”_

 

He would marry each and every one of them because right now they were everything for him. He really contemplated this idea until the sound of the pot woke him up from his dreams. He poured gently the tea into his favorite mug and headed back upstairs and into the warmth of the blankets. He turned on the little lamp on his nightstand and took a sip from the mug. ‘ _So good’_ he thought.

 

So the Universe separated him from Sauli… What can he do now? ‘ _Well, first stop crying like a baby’._ Great, now he is talking to himself, it’s getting better and better.

 

It was the best period of his life with Sauli. They understood eachother in a way nobody could. He learned a lot from Sauli’s optimism and his joy of life. He also learned that he needs to eat better and do exercises to keep up with him… It was so funny how Sauli would always come with glasses of juice made of the strangest combinations he’s ever heard of. And of course that Adam would have to try them first. Every time Sauli came with that kicked-puppy look on his face, he knew he would soon throw up everything after the first gulp of that drink (which rarely had an encouraging color).

 

Adam smiled again. He realized that if they are meant to be, they would soon be together again. Maybe they rushed into some things, maybe they should have called eachother more often but one thing was sure. He didn’t regret anything and he would do it over and over again: he would choose to be with Sauli again.

 

Adam took the last sip of the tea, placed it on the nightstand and turned off the light. Tomorrow it will be a big day for him. He decided to live his life like it was the last day. He was more than ready to show the world that he learned from Sauli a lot and that he won’t break down in front of the challenges of the Universe.

 

If they are meant to be, someday he will be able to take Sauli in his arms, kiss him and tell him how much he missed him. Because seriously he has said ‘ _I love you_ ’ to Sauli over and over again and would do it until the end of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I tried my best! What do you think?


End file.
